


A little piece of solace

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bakklava talks, Comfort, Friendship, Iftar, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: After an awful day, Sana finds some comfort in the most unusual breaking of the fast.





	A little piece of solace

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make myself feel better after this horrible day, so here you go. A fluffy friendship comfort fic ...

You have been crying in your room all evening, finally giving in to the despair that has been holding your heart hostage ever since you realised just how badly you messed up. Luckily, your parents are out, visiting friends on the other side of the city, and Elias  isn’t home either, probably hanging around at the park with his boys.

 

Your phone is lying on your desk, muted and therefore silent, and so you don’t notice that someone tries to call you one, two, three times …You hug your pillow and let the tears fall and fall, until your eyes burn and feel so raw as if a cat had tried to scratch them out.

 

But then, just when it’s starting to get dark outside, there is a knock on your door. You jump and sit up, wiping your face with both palms and swallowing hard.

“What?”, you call out, trying to sound annoyed, but your voice is so weak it sounds pathetic. 

 

“Sana?”, you hear Elias ask, and you want to roll your eyes, but something in his voice makes you get to your feet and open the door a crack.

“What?”, you repeat, a little steadier this time. Your brother’s face is full of worry and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from crying again.

“Sana, there is someone here to see you”, Elias says softly and smiles at you.

“I’m not home”, you say drily and try to close the door again, but Elias sticks his left foot out to stop you.

“Sana, they came all the way from across town, come on!”

That makes your ears prick up. “They?” you ask, but your brother merely shrugs and grins at you.

“Come see for yourself. They brought some food for Iftar, too, so we won’t have to cook.”

With those words, he pushes your door open with his knee and walks off, calling “Don’t be rude, little sister”, before disappearing around the corner.

 

You sigh and turn back around to check your face in the mirror. Your cheeks are dry now, but your eyes will give you away …  _ Fuck it _ , you think and clear your throat before walking out of your room and follow Elias to the living room.

You stop dead in your tracks when you see the two boys sitting on the couch, huddled together and whispering quietly to each other. “Even? Isak?”, you say incredulously.

 

The boys look up and you’re not surprised to see that Even is a white as a sheet. But the smile that spreads on his face when he sees you is genuine and it warms your heart instantly.

“Hei best bud”, Isak says from beside Even and you turn to look at him just in time to catch him winking at you. “We thought you might like to try Even’s Bakklava for Iftar.”

Even still doesn’t speak but just points to a big tray on the couch table in front of him, covered with a towel.

You smile gratefully at both of them and are about to say you’re not hungry when Elias pokes his head out of the kitchen - which almost makes you shriek: You can’t remember the last time your brother was in the kitchen when your mother wasn’t home. “Do you guys like milk with Baklava?” he asks, and both Even and Isak turn around to nod at him.

“Sure, Elias, thanks!” Isak says, and your brother nods with a content smile, disappearing into the kitchen again, as if he did that every freaking day.

 

However, you have no time to ponder over that, because Even is looking at you again and finally speaks.

 

“How are you doing, Sana?”

You meet his eyes, expecting to see pity in them, but instead you see only understanding. Not the kind of superficial understanding you’re used to from your friends, but the kind of understanding that shows you Even knows exactly how you feel. And just the thought that Even must have gone through the same kind of pain as you makes your eyes water again.

 

But you manage to sit down on the couch opposite Isak and Even and smile gently at both of them. For a moment you consider lying to them, but then you remember who is sitting in front of you. Isak, your biology partner who was willing to take the blame for your stupid mistake despite the fact that you had gone behind his back. And Even, who had avoided talking to your brother and his friends for two years because he was afraid they wouldn’t accept him for who he is, and now he was here, looking at you as if being here for you was the most logical thing in the world.

And you decide that if anyone, those two deserve the truth.

“I have been better to be honest”, you begin, and look at Isak with a slight frown. “Did you tell Even what we talked about on Friday?”

Isak looks slightly offended and puts a hand on his chest. “I would never, Sana.”

 

Almost in spite of yourself, you smile briefly at him. “Alright, so here goes.”

And you tell them the whole story, in detail, from that awful evening at SYNG until this morning when you finally confessed to the girls. When you tell them about the phone call with Chris, you can’t help the tears welling up again. But before you can get up and run back to your room, both Even and Isak get up as if on cue and sit down on either side of you.

Even hesitantly wraps an arm around you and Isak puts his hand on your shoulder. “I just … I don’t want to lose them”, you sob and lean your head against Even’s chest. “But I think I ruined everything now.”

You feel Isak’s thumb brushing across your shoulder blade and hear Even clear his throat. 

“No, Sana, you didn’t ruin anything”, he says gently and squeezes your upper arm. “Just give the girls some time. And also, you should really tell them why you posted those messages.”

You look up and wipe your face to find Isak nodding at you with a serious expression.

  
“Even’s right, Sanasol. The girls are being shitty to you right now, but if they knew what a bitch Sara has been to you …” Isak pauses and licks his lower lip. “They would be just as angry as you were when you did it.”

You hope that your expression is as grateful as you feel when you try to smile at him. “Takk, Isak, I really hope you’re right.”

You smile at Even, too. “Thank you both, for coming here, I don’t deserve …”

But Even puts up a hand, shaking his head. “Sana, I think you know as well as I do that you deserve much more than us being there for you just once.”

He gives you a long look, and you expect him to leave it at that, but then, Even takes a deep breath and goes on. “You never told anyone about my past, without me even asking you to keep it a secret. That kind of loyalty is … priceless.”

 

You throw Isak a sideway glance and are surprised to see him nod calmly.  _ So Even told him …  _

 

But before you can think to reply to that, Elias appears in the doorway, balancing a tray with four glasses of milk and a bowl of dates. First, you look to the window to see that it’s already dark outside, so you and Elias are allowed to break the fast. And then, you jump to your feet and hurry over to carefully take the tray from your brother’s hands.

“Aaah, Elias, those are mum’s favourite glasses!”, you yell at him, but your brother just shrugs and sits down on the couch across from Isak and Even.

“You don’t trust me with anything, little sister, do you?”

Isak and Even laugh out loud and you can’t help but smirk a little.

“Well, you usually don’t enter the kitchen unless mum’s cooking, and I’ve never seen you carry more than one glass before, so …”

 

Now, all four of you laugh, and before you know it, you’re sharing Iftar with your brother, your biology partner aka best bud and his boyfriend as if you did that all the time. Even’s Bakklava is amazing - and when you tell him it’s almost as good as your mother’s, Even beams at you so brightly you almost have to blink.

“That’s amazing to hear. I got the recipe from your mother”, he says and both you and Elias stare at him. 

“When did you …?” Elias begins and Even laughs again, reaching for a date.

“I asked her the first time she made it when I was here”, he tells you and then he launches into a laudatio for your mother and her cooking. You listen to him, smiling broader with every  minute, and his words are even sweeter than the Bakklava, making your heart feel lighter and lighter.

Isak then proceeds to tell you the story of how he learned that scrambled eggs are much better if you add just one spoon of sour cream to them, and Elias adds an anecdote about Yousef’s cooking skills that he feels the entire world should know about.

 

And by the time the Bakklava and dates are gone and Isak and Even get up because “it’s a school night after all”, you have almost forgotten about the pain you have gone through today. You and Elias walk them to the door and when Even hugs your brother for a long moment and tells him “See you soon”, you almost cry tears of joy.

 

Isak shakes your brother’s hand and then squeezes your shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Sanasol.”

“See ya, best bud”, you give back and Isak laughs cheerfully, taking his boyfriend’s hand, just as Even wraps you in a short one-armed hug.

“See you soon, Sana. I missed talking to you.”

“Same, Even. Thank you so much for coming. And for the Baklava!”, you tell him, and Even lets go of you with a short laugh.

“Oh you are so very welcome.”

And with that, they’re out of the door and Elias closes it behind them, turning to face you with the biggest smile on his face.

 

A part of you wants to scowl at him and demand to know if he planned this get-together. But the bigger part of you doesn’t care. You’re just grateful for having the best brother in the entire world. So you take two fast steps forward and wrap your arms around Elias. He scoffs with surprise but then pulls you close, hugging you back.

“Thank you, Elias”, you whisper and then let go of him.

He puts both hands on your shoulders and now, his smile is full of brotherly love. “I told you, little sister: If you’re sad, I’m sad. And if I can make you smile again for at least a little bit, then I have done enough good for one day.”


End file.
